


"... and I Feel Fine"

by Mack_the_Spoon



Category: Fringe
Genre: Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mack_the_Spoon/pseuds/Mack_the_Spoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene after Walter and Olivia meet up with Peter at Liberty Island. “Long story short? We found another drawing. It looks like I have a part to play, too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"... and I Feel Fine"

**Author's Note:**

> (I don't own Fringe, its characters, or plots.)  
> Missing scene from "The Last Sam Weiss".  
> Thanks to Namarie for the edits, and to Fringepedia for the episode transcript.

~~~~~~

 

Before he left the room, Walter turned back toward them. “I should go see if there's anything I can do. But first, Peter, we've found out how to get you inside the Machine. I – I suppose you should prepare yourself to do it soon, if this increase in activity is any indication.” His ambivalence about making such a suggestion was only too obvious.

There was the smallest of pauses. “So how's that going to work?” Peter asked, in a voice far too normal for the occasion.

Olivia glanced at Walter and swallowed. “I'll fill him in, Walter. You go help Broyles and the others. We'll be there in a minute.” He left, and she sighed. Things were happening so fast, after they'd just barely resolved the last crisis. “Oh, Peter, I was worried about you!” she told him.

“I'm okay,” he said gently, reaching out to take her hand for a moment. “Let's just figure this out.”

She met his eyes, trying not to think about what all this would lead to. “Long story short? We found another drawing.” She doubted she had succeeded in sounding calm as she pulled out the drawing and put it on the table. “It, uh, looks like I have a part to play, too.”

Peter's eyes widened. He brought the paper closer and stared at it. “But what does it mean?”

“Well, Walter thinks that I'm meant to open the Machine, to shut it down via telekinesis,” she said.

“Like you did with the lights,” he said, in surprised comprehension, “with David Robert Jones's bomb?”

She nodded, frowning. The thing about that incident was that she had no idea how she had been able to do it, even as it had been happening. “This all assumes I can do anything, though.”

“Olivia, you've done something like this before – you can't doubt yourself.”

She shook her head. “Walter suggested I practice with the typewriter, the one the other Olivia used to communicate with her side, since it's the other side's Machine that needs to be turned off. But nothing happened. I couldn't make it type.”

He pondered that. “Sounds like your day was a lot more constructive than mine. At least you were trying to solve this – I was convinced I was in the other universe. I wouldn't even have thought that was possible, considering how little time I've actually spent there that I remember.” He looked away, and then seemed to shake himself. “Okay, let's take it from the top, then. So the drawing implies that you need to use telekinesis? Is Walter sure?”

She sighed. “Well, Walter's educated guess is as good as we have. I – I mean, I tried. I concentrated on a phrase like Walter asked me to do and still nothing.”

Peter frowned. “Well, what was the phrase?”

She hesitated. Even when she'd picked it, she had been nervous, but it had seemed somehow right. “It was 'Be a better man than your father.'”

For a moment, he looked like he had seen a ghost. Before she could ask him what was wrong, though, he smiled. “So you didn't want to go to the extra effort and try to type that in Greek?”

She smiled. “You mean while staring into a mirror into the other universe and trying to use my mind to press the keys? No, I guess I took the easy route.” Her phone rang as he laughed. “Dunham. Hey, Astrid, what is it?”

“It's the typewriter. It's working.” The junior agent's voice sounded a little disbelieving.

“What do you mean, it's working?” Olivia said, leaning forward.

“I heard the keys tapping away. It keeps typing the same message. Are you doing that?“

She swallowed again. Was she? Without even concentrating on it? “What's the message?” She closed her eyes at Astrid's reply, then cleared her throat. “I guess I am. Thanks, Astrid. We'll... we'll call you when we have news.”

“Okay, Olivia. Good luck. That goes for all of you,” said Astrid. Now Olivia could hear the anxiety in her voice.

“Yeah,” she said, and hung up. She stood, wondering how it was possible to be so relieved and terrified at the same time.

“So? You did it, after all?” Peter said, moving to stand next to her.

She nodded. “I guess so. We should go tell Broyles and Walter.” She put her phone away. “Oh, and Astrid says 'Good luck'.”

Peter smiled again. “I'm betting we'll need it. Shall we?”

They headed into the room to face the Machine, accompanied by tremors in the ground and the sights and sounds of people evacuating the area. At least this time, they'd be facing it together.


End file.
